Reflexion on the Night
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de perlo todo, Mordecai tomará un camino importante y a la vez, sin retorno. Clasificación T.


\- _"Lo eché todo a perder, fracasé para Margarita, tristemente fracasé en todo lo que pude haber logrado"_ Pensó Mordecai, mientras que caminaba por las solitarias playas de la ciudad, donde a su vez, estaba recordando el mal momento vivido en la Fiesta de Navidad que Eileen había organizado, ya había pasado un mes entero, estaban en Febrero, el frío era fuerte y la nieve no dejaba de caer pero para él, todo había quedado en la nada, hubiera decidido una sola cosa: Quedarse con CJ, ya que con Margarita, bueno, no podía seguir más.

(Música Nothing in my Way de Keane)

Tal vez la soledad serviría de algo, estar alejado de semejante dolor le hacía bien, por unos momentos, tal vez breves, otros tantos largos, pero no podía ya estar en el Parque, ya que todos estaban decepcionados de él, incluso Rigby, quien lo culpó de haberse besado con Margarita, cosa que fue un error de Mordecai, pero hasta su propio amigo no le creía.

Flashbacks: \- _Mordecai, la verdad he visto a gente tan indeseable, pero tú, tú mismo te has pasado de la raya, espero que estés feliz por lo que hiciste._ Le dijo Benson, mientras que lo señalaba como culpable.

\- _Sí, viejo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Odio decirlo, pero ya no quiero estar más de tu lado._ Le dijo Rigby, mientras que se daba la vuelta.

- _Por favor, no me hagas esto, Rigby_ -Mordecai se dio la vuelta y vio que todos los demás no querían hablarle- _Papaleta, ¿tú también?_ Le preguntó y el inglés, con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Todos lo culparon, al salir de allí y dirigirse al café de Margarita, la vio con su nuevo novio.

\- Lo siento, amigo, pero tienes prohibido entrar. Le dijo el novio de su ex, mientras que le cerraban la puerta en la cara, viéndolo y dejándolo como un animal salvaje en las calles.

Fin del flashbacks: Mordecai se sentó en unas rocas y comenzó a llorar a mares, mientras que sentía que todo lo que él había hecho se hundía, su vida había sido destruida en pocos minutos, ya nadie deseaba estar de su lado, incluso Rigby, ¿qué hacer? Solo buscó su única carta y era alejarse, partir de allí.

Pero de qué servía, solo había arruinado todo y ahora nadie deseaba estar con él, CJ, incluso no quería ni contestarle sus llamadas, inmediatamente se quedó postrado, mientras que escuchaba en su celular la canción de Keane.

 **A turning tide**  
 **Lovers at a great divide**  
 **why d'you laugh**  
 **When I know that you hurt inside?**

Si alguien sabe cómo detener un corazón que muere lentamente, tal vez hayan otras formas de curarlo, pero no para alguien que es olvidado.

And why d'you say

It's just another day, nothing in my way

I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay

So there's nothing left to say?

And why d'you lie

When you wanna die, when you hurt inside

Don't know what you lie for anyway

Now there's nothing left to say

A tell-tale sign

You don't know where to draw the line

And why d'you say

It's just another day, nothing in my way

I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay

So there's nothing left to say

And why d'you lie

When you wanna die, when you hurt inside

Don't know what you lie for anyway

Now there's nothing left to say

Well for a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time

For a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time

For a lonely soul, it seems to me that you're having such a nice time

You're having such a nice time

For a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time

For a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time

For a lonely soul, it seems to me that you're having such a nice time

You're having such a nice time

Y justo en su mente escuchó una voz:

\- _"Y te culpas todavía, Mordecai, hasta me das pena, ¿sabes? Ellos te dejaron, búscate una nueva vida, alejada de débiles como Rigby y Margarita, tú eres fuerte, nadie podrá contigo, deberías ser severo, frío, calculador y lo más importante: Astuto"_ Le habló su mente.

\- ¿De qué me hablas? Preguntó él.

\- De que tienes potencial, joven soldado. Le dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios, de estatura baja, cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Al verlo, el joven se quedó aterrado, ese misterioso hombre estaba rodeado de varios Soldados alemanes, llevaban el clásico uniforme de las SS con la Esvástica en su uniforme.

\- Por favor, no me lastimen. Pidió Mordecai.

\- Jajaja, tranquilo, no te haremos daño, solo queremos hablar contigo. Mi nombre es Montana Max, Mayor SS Montana Max. Se presentó el alemán, líder de aquel grupo llamado "Milenium".

Mientras que se presentaba, Mordecai quiso huir, pero otro de los camaradas del Mayor, el Capitán Hans Gunsche, lo detuvo, agarrándole fuerte de los brazos, lo condujo hacia él.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieren de mí? Preguntó Mordecai.

Y en ese momento, el Mayor le extendió su mano.

\- Únete a nosotros, ofrecemos poder, dominio y lo más importante: Respeto. Todos los que te dejaron y te dieron la espalda pagarán caro, solo toma las armas, convierte en Soldado de Milenium y verás lo que es el triunfo, estuviste en las calles, estás solo y no vas a casa por mucho tiempo. Nosotros te ofrecemos un hogar en nuestra organización, portando nuestro uniforme e ideal de batalla. Le ofreció el Mayor, mientras que Mordecai temblaba de miedo, estando rodeado de todos esos Soldados y Oficiales, cuyos ojos brillaban con un fuerte color rojo escarlata que le helaban la sangre.

Él tuvo miedo y no sabía qué hacer, pero en su corazón, en ese momento, solo deseaba una cosa y la pediría para cumplir su deseo.

\- ¿Dónde firmo? Preguntó, antes de desplomarse y caer cerca de ellos, producto de sus heridas.

\- Aparte de eso, estás herido. Mire, Herr Mayor. Le señaló el Oficial Luke Valentine al rubio alemán.

Al verlo tan herido y perdido, Mordecai fue con ellos y al despertarse, se encontró en el dirigible de Millenium, donde dos más acompañaban en sus comienzos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntó, mientras que el Doctor daba por finalizada la operación.

\- Bienvenido a Millenium, Teniente Primero SS Mordecai. Le dijo el Mayor, a quien le extendió su mano.

Pocas horas después, en su habitación, el ex-trabajador del parque se encontró sobre su cama un uniforme negro de las SS y botas del mismo color.

\- Estoy en casa. Les dijo a todos ellos, mientras que le daban la bienvenida como nuevo integrante de su grupo de conquistadores del antiguo Tercer Reich.

Fin.


End file.
